rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizzy Griffiths
Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths, is a nine-year-old girl that befriends Tinker Bell in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010). Appearance Slender, fair skin, brown hair with braided pigtails, green eyes, pink long-sleeved dress, white smock with small tulips all over. Personality Lizzy and her father Dr. Griffiths arrive at their summer cottage home. Her father is currently in the middle of constant research, so he may send it to the London scientists. Because of this, Lizzy is rather lonely, but her dreams about fairies keep her happy. One day, she decides to build a fairy house so she may meet an actual fairy. Tinker Bell and Vidia find the house, and Tinker Bell goes inside. Vidia uses her power of wind to lock the door, in an attempt to teach Tinker Bell a lesson on how human things are dangerous. Before Tinker Bell can escape however, Lizzy arrives and takes her to her home. Vidia then alerts Tinker Bell's friends, and a rescue mission is on. Meanwhile, Lizzy and Tinker Bell have grown a bond. Tinker Bell decided to teach Lizzy everything there is to know about fairies, from how they're born to how they change the seasons. Lizzy takes all the information an inserts it in a research book given to her by her father. When Lizzy feels that it's time to show him however, he openly discards the book calling her notes on fairies pure nonsense. Angered by Dr. Griffith's rants, Tinker Bell reveals herself and tells him off (though he and Lizzy only hears her jingle when she speaks). Fascinated by the sight, Dr. Griffith tries to capture Tinker Bell, but captures Vidia instead, who pushes Tink out the way. Dr. Griffith plans on taking Vidia to the scientists of London, but, unbeknown to Dr. Griffith, this will put the entire fairy species in danger. Tinker Bell and her friends reunite, and sets out to rescue Vidia. Lizzy stops her father before he can show Vidia to his fellow scientists. Dr. Griffith realizes his mistake and allows Lizzy to set Vidia free. Now that all is well, Tinker Bell and her friends have a tea picnic with the Griffith family, and Lizzy and her father spend quality time, for the first time in a while. Powers and Abilities Lizzy doesn't have any magical or supernatural abilities, making her an normal human girl. However she is shown to be good with arts and crafts, from the way she had made the fairy house (that Tink wandered into) and the popups and cutout snowflake in her journal. With a little touch of pixie dust from her fairy friend(s), she can fly across her room (with a little from one fairy) or in the night sky (with a lot from a group of fairies). Role in the Crossover Lizzy can also be one of the children that the Guardians of Childhood watch over or be one of a few people that saw little 'green' people ridding saddled hummingbirds. She can be cast as Wendy Darling (for being a Wendy like character) in the Peter Pan AU or normal size person that befriends "little people" in the Borrowers AU. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Being a girl that believes in fairies, its possible that she would believe in Jack Frost and be able to see him. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Fairies Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Characters